1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mascara applicator brush useful for preventing or eliminating contamination from use. More specifically, the mascara applicator brush of the present invention is made of bristles, wherein the bristles are (1) made from an oligodynamic metal, (2) coated with at least an oligodynamic metal or a germicide or (3) made from a polymer containing at least an oligodynamic metal or a germicide.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an applicator (applicator brush) is used to apply mascara or a lotion to eyelashes or eyelids and then is placed back in a bottle (an applicator bottle or container), there is a danger that the applicator has become contaminated with microorganisms, e.g., bacteria or fungi from the skin or eyelashes which have contacted the applicator. It was recently suggested on television that the applicator and bottle should be thrown away after a few months apparently due to contamination of the applicator.
The various manufacturers of mascara such as Revlon, Maybelline and L'Oreal include germicides in their mascara formulations. For example, the L'Oreal Waterproof Lashout.RTM. product literature states that the product was made under U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,536 and that the formulation, including quaternium 18, bentonite, polyquaternium 10 and methyl paraben, is patent pending. However, the inclusion of germicidal components in the formulation is not sufficient to prevent microorganisms from contaminating the applicator brush.
Thus, the present inventor sought to eliminate the problem of contamination of the applicator brush from use.